criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Meskimen
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California |family = Tamra Meskimen Taylor Meskimen Freeman Meskimen Marion Ross Ellen Kreamer |yearsactive = 1987-present }} James "Jim" Ross Meskimen is an American actor, voice actor, and impressionist best known for providing the voice for the villainous Ultron in multiple Marvel TV shows and video games. Biography Meskimen was born on September 10, 1959, in Los Angeles, California, to Freeman Meskimen and Marion Ross. Little is known about Meskimen's past, including where he went to school and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that Meskimen got his first on-screen role in 1987, when he loaned his voice for two episodes of the animated family-comedy series The Comic Strip. Meskimen got his first live-action role in 1991, when he performed in three episodes of the British version of the improv-comedy show Whose Line Is It Anyway?. Since then, Meskimen has appeared in TV shows and video games such as Final Fantasy XV, Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Adam Ruins Everything, The Mindy Project, Castle, Parks and Recreation, BioShock Infinite, Vegas, Avengers Assemble, Infamous 2, Batman: Arkham Knight, Batman: Arkham Origins, Batman: Arkham City, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Meskimen portrayed Doctor Ridgeway in the Season Four episode "Roadkill". Filmography *The Middle (2018) - Professor *Adam Ruins Everything - 3 episodes (2017-2018) - Christopher Columbus/Italian Man/European Man (voice) *Constantine: City of Demons (2018) - Beroul (voice) *The Good Place (2018) - Bertram Varmin *Son to Son (2017) - Father *A StoryBots Christmas (2017) - The Elf (voice) *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Ultron/Ultron Sigma (voice) *The Adventures of Puss in Boots - 12 episodes (2016-2017) - Uli/Pigmalion/Additional Voices (voice) *Fortnite (2017) - Unknown Character (voice) *Trumped! (2017) - Obama/Clinton/Bush *The Mindy Project (2017) - Doctor Levinson *The Loud House (2017) - Ted/Manager/Junkyard Guy (voice) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 10 episodes (2012-2017) - Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe/Additional Voices (voice) *Avengers Assemble - 13 episodes (2014-2017) - Ultron/Arsenal/Additional Voices (voice) *Ruby (2017) - Bill *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Unknown Character (voice) *Ask the StoryBots - 4 episodes (2016) - Droppy/Pierre the Fly/The Mayor/Wise Old Owl (voice) *Morris & the Cow (2016) - Senor Insanity (voice) *The Last Tycoon (2016) - Newsreel (voice, uncredited) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan (2016) - Wingnut/Stone Warriors (voice) *Best Friends Whenever (2015) - Leopold Gransby *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (2015) - Ultron (voice) *The Daly Show (2015) - Producer *Minecraft: Story Mode - A Telltale Games Series (2015) - Milo (voice) *Harvey Beaks (2015) - Chicky/Wasp (voice) *The Big Bang Theory - 2 episodes (2015) - Minister/Doctor/Man *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Ultron (voice) *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Victor Fries (voice) *The Adventures of Knickerbock Teetertop (2015) - Grandpa (voice) *L.B. Rayne: Terminate Our Love (2015) - The Terminator (voice) *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Unknown Character (voice) *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Unknown Character (voice) *Impress Me - 13 episodes (2015) - Jim Marshall *The Soul Man (2015) - Louis *Parks and Recreation - 7 episodes (2009-2015) - Martin Housely *2014, You Are History! (2014) - Unknown Character (voice) *Mike & Molly (2014) - Robber #1 (voice) *The Legend of Korra - 11 episodes (2013-2014) - Daw/Baatar/Additional Voices (voice) *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Unknown Character (voice) *Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix (2014) - Genie (English version, voice) *Cyber Vice (2014) - Chief Martin *Hot in Cleveland - 2 episodes (2013-2014) - Robert Redford & Quasimodo/Professor Zucker *The Boondocks - 21 episodes (2005-2014) - Bill O'Reilly/Additional Voices (voice) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - 3 episodes (2012-2014) - Shying Tree/Guardian #1/Kweng/Emissary (voice) *The LEGO Movie Videogame (2014) - Batman (voice) *Space Dogs: Adventure to the Moon (2014) - Rabbit (voice) *Mad - 33 episodes (2011-2013) - Gandalf/Magneto/Benedict Arnold/Additional Voices (voice) *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - S.W.A.T. Officers/Cops (voice) *Anger Management (2013) - Daniel *Vegas - 2 episodes (2013) - Milton Krill *The Flipside (2013) - Unknown Character *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part 2 (2013) - President (voice) *America's Got Talent - 3 episodes (2013) - Contestant *Before We Made It (2012) - Bank Executive *Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - The Mad Doctor (voice) *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Secretary of Defense (voice) *Shades of Treason (2012) - Secretary of State General Colin Powell (voice) *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) - Phil Flaxman/Detective (voice) *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part 1 (2012) - General Briggs (voice) *Kickin' It (2012) - Principal Bucket *Thundercats - 6 episodes (2011-2012) - Aburn/Ponzi/Dog Constable/Vendor (voice) *Diablo III (2012) - Unknown Character (voice) *Community (2012) - Christopher Walken Impersonator/Tommy Lee Jones Impersonator *Justice League: Doom (2012) - King (voice) *Syndicate (2012) - Unknown Character (voice) *Armored Core V (2012) - Jack Batty/Men of Honor Unit B/Zodiac No. 8 (English version, voice) *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (2012) - Genie (voice) *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Genie (voice) *Back at the Barnyard - 2 episodes (2008-2011) - Goraldo (voice) *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Bruni/Barliman Butterbur (voice) *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - G.C.P.D. Sergeant Tom Miller (voice) *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - John F. Kennedy (voice, uncredited) *Infamous 2 (2011) - Rosco Laroche (voice) *X-Men: First Class (2011) - John F. Kennedy (voice, uncredited) *Victorious (2011) - Doctor *Phineas and Ferb (2011) - Unknown Character (voice) *Castle (2011) - Randolph Addison *The Jive Aces Present: Bring Me Sunshine (2011) - Newsreader *So Long to Ya, 2010 (2010) - Unknown Character (voice) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010) - Norton/News Reporter/S.W.A.T. M.P. (voice) *Epic Mickey (2010) - Unknown Character (voice) *Disney Tangled: The Video Game (2010) - Big Nose Thug (voice) *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Unknown Character (voice) *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - John F. Kennedy (voice) *Kingdom Hearts Re:coded (2010) - Genie (English version, voice, uncredited) *Rules of Engagement (2010) - Mr. Wrigley *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - The Mouth of Sauron (voice) *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Unknown Character (voice) *The New Adventures of Old Christine (2010) - Bernie *Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) - Captain Super/Archer (voice) *MAG (2010) - SVER Executive (voice) *Marry Me (2009) - Unknown Character (Short) *Never a Year Like '09 (2009) - Voice Talent *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Unknown Character (voice) *As Told by Ginger (2003-2009) - Mr. Grundig/Mr. O'Toole/Mr. Lokietz/Magician (voice) *Lie to Me (2009) - Otto Frankel *Non Sequitur (2009) - Mr Klein *Superman: Red Son - 2 episodes (2009) - Lex Luthor (voice) *Terminator Salvation: The Machinima Series - 6 episodes (2009) - Command (voice) *Criminal Minds - "Roadkill" (2009) TV episode - Doctor Ridgeway *The Unit (2009) - Lawyer *10 Items or Less (2009) - Franklin Carmichael *Not Forgotten (2009) - Redd Holden *Turbo Dates (2008) - Unknown Character *Chowder - 2 episodes (2008) - Weird Man/Paramedic/Snake/Birdman/Guy/Mr. Fish (voice) *Spaceballs: The Animated Series - 5 episodes (2008) - Unknown Characters (voice) *Chocolate News (2008) - Sam English *Disney TH!NK Fast (2008) - Genie (voice) *Frost/Nixon (2008) - Ray Price *Avatar: The Last Airbender - 10 episodes (2005-2008) - Kuruk/Additional Voices *Time for Some Campaignin' (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - Gordon/Deadshot (voice) *Struck (2008) - Unknown Character *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! - 14 episodes (2006-2008) - Robi/Agent #1/Additional Voices *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - Slam Bradley (voice) *Strange Wilderness (2008) - Park Ranger Don *Shrek the Third (2007) - Captain Hook/Attendent 2/Geek (voice) *The Batman (2007) - Chuck (voice) *There Will Be Blood (2007) - Signal Hill Married Man *Random! Cartoons (2007) - Thom Cat/Neighbor John/Stumpy (voice) *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II - The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - King Thranduil (voice) *The Great Sketch Experiment (2006) - Morgan Freeman - 'Shawshank In A Minute' (voice) *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Russian Men/Cosmonauts/Additional Voices (voice) *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Two and a Half Men (2006) - Gangster #2 (voice) *Muckraker! (2006) - Kevin Nailer *Robot Chicken - 2 episodes (2006) - The Sorting Hat/John Corzine/Additional Voices (voice) *Hitman: Blood Money (2006) - Radio Announcer (voice, credited as Jim Meskinen) *Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-Earth II (2006) - Elven King Thranduil (voice) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Unknown Character (voice) *Rugrats (2005) - Announcer/Old Mirror (voice) *Herstory (2005) - Brent *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2005) - Narrator/Old Man/Chubby Employee (voice) *Fantastic Four (2005) - Classic Dr. Doom (voice) *Madagascar (2005) - Albino Croc/Jogger/Sailor #4/Guard (voice) *Lincoln's Eyes (2005) - Unknown Character (voice) *Fat Actress (2005) - Scottish Crewman *Robots (2005) - Ratchet/Additional Voices (voice) *Second Term (2005) - Unknown Character (voice) *This Land (2004) - John Kerry/George W. Bush/Howard Dean/Native American/Arnold Schwarzenegger/Bill Clinton (voice) *EverQuest II (2004) - Guild Patron Volarian/Baron Zafimus/Sergeant-at-Arms Ironcast/Commission Deputy Halford/Naturalist Tummyfill/Borthen/Amren Talbot/Morte Winghammer/Green Hood Trap Master/ Banker Izark/Ubani/Overseer Travog (voice) *It's Good to Be in D.C. (2004) - George Bush/John Kerry/John Edwards/Dick Cheney/Jim McGreevy/Joe Lieberman/Al Gore/Bill Clinton/Michael Moore/Dan Rather (voice) *Shark Tale (2004) - Lino/Additional Tenant Fish (voice) *Doom 3 (2004) - Additional Voices (voice) *Johnny Bravo (2004) - Whiny Man/Derek/Waiter #1 (voice) *The Punisher (2004) - Accountant #1 *Cold Case (2004) - PJ Prosser *All Grown Up! (2004) - Skeleton/Doctor Cartunian/Doctor Cartunian, Sr. (voice) *You Animal (2004) - Guru/MC (voice) *The Parkers - 3 episodes (2002-2003) - Dean Whitter *Friends (2003) - Bill *Judging Amy (2003) - Doctor Land *Andy Richter Controls the Universe (2003) - Pilot *Ahnuld for Governor (2003) - Arnold *Disney Golf (2002) - Unknown Character (voice) *Justice League (2002) - Knight (voice) *Lost (2002) - Charlie *Dharma & Greg (2002) - Fire Inspector *Malcolm in the Middle (2002) - Waiter *Domestic Disturbance (2001) - Bob Lerner *The Nightmare Room (2001) - Rick Warner *Even Stevens (2001) - Doctor Dean *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates (2001) - Unknown Characters (voice) *Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Edwin Odesseiron/Khalid (voice) *Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel (2001) (voice) *Forgotten Realms: Baldur's Gate II - Shadows of Amn (2000) - Edwin Odesseiron (voice) *Our Lips Are Sealed (2000) - Rick Parker *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) - Officer Wholihan *Battlefield Earth (2000) - Blythe *Magnolia (1999) - Forensic Scientist *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) - Mr. Yesman (voice) *My Neighbors the Yamadas (1999) - Unknown Character (English version, voice) *Inherit the Wind (1999) - Sauber *Lost & Found (1999) - Good Samaritan *Edtv (1999) - Doctor Geller *The Other Sister (1999) - Carla's Minister - Weddings *P.U.N.K.S. (1999) - Detective #1 *Baldur's Gate (1998) - Edwin Odesseiron/Jebadoh/Khalid/Thaldorn (voice) *By Default (1998) - Richard Deeb *A Murder of Crows (1998) - Salesman *To Have & to Hold (1998) - Dave O'Connor *Thirst (1998) - CDC Agent *Seven Days (1998) - Technician Bill *The Eddie Files (1998) - Ranger Rex *Family Matters - 2 episodes (1998) - Mission Controller *Chance of a Lifetime (1998) - Steve *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1998) - Male Shopper *Team Knight Rider (1998) - Ned *MADtv (1997) - Neil *Pacific Blue (1997) - Eddie Logan *The Journey of Allen Strange (1997) - Mr. Greenwald *The Angry Beavers - 2 episodes (1997) - Stallion/Poodle (voice) *Superman (1997) - Janitor (voice) *Pinky and the Brain - 3 episodes (1996-1997) - Del Monte/Bob Dole (voice) *Nothing to Lose (1997) - Business Suit Man *Grace Under Fire (1997) - Interviewer #7 *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest - 6 episodes (1996-1997) - Multiple Characters (voice) *Jingle All the Way (1996) - Police Officer at Parade *Dear God (1996) - State District Attorney *Arli$$ (1996) - PSA Director *3rd Rock from the Sun (1996) - Alan *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air - 6 episodes (1993-1996) - Werner/Professor Jeremy Mansfield *Ned and Stacey (1996) - Bill *Apollo 13 (1995) - TELMU White *Gordy (1995) - President Clinton (voice) *The Paper (1994) - Tom *Whose Line Is It Anyway? - 3 episodes (1991-1992) - Himself *The Comic Strip - 2 episodes (1987) - Additional Voices (voice) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors